


Five Times Dawn Caught Buffy Kissing Spike

by randi2204



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title and summary are the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dawn Caught Buffy Kissing Spike

**Author's Note:**

> One of the responses from a "Five Things" meme on my LJ. This one is for maryperk73703.
> 
> Disclaimer: It all belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Not mine, no money, only for fun.

### One

She'd been totally ecstatic to get her sister back, so at first, Dawn pretended that nothing was wrong, even though Buffy was always hanging out with Spike.  Buffy would never love him; she knew that from what Buffy relayed to Mom and Willow afterward, but she also wanted Spike to get what he wanted.

Then came Buffy's confession at the Bronze, and the singing, and she only wanted to get away.  But Buffy and Spike were in the alley, still singing.  Then they were kissing, and Dawn wondered if Spike knew he wasn't getting what he wanted at all.

### Two

After Willow's forget-everything-forever spell, while Giles was yelling about irresponsibility and Tara was packing her things, Dawn slipped away.  Joan and Randy hadn't come back after the spell broke.  Yeah, she was risking the full wrath-o'-Buffy by doing this, but that was better than watching her home break apart for the third time.

They were under the stairs at the Bronze. Buffy clutched at Spike like she was drowning and he was the only thing that could save her.  They just _fit_ together, and Dawn couldn't help but wonder if Angel was the only reason Buffy wouldn't see it.

### Three

It had been a while since Spike hung out under the tree in the yard, so Dawn was surprised when she glanced out the window and saw the cherry glow of his cigarette.  Several fresh butts littered the ground; he'd been waiting some time.

Suddenly he straightened, crushed it out.  Buffy was dragging herself up the walk because that's how she did everything now.  She snapped back when he called to her, to go by his kicked-puppy expression, but still went into his arms and kissed him. Dawn watched, hoping Spike's love would heal her, not sure it could.

### Four

Too much had happened, so she couldn't believe it when Buffy bent down to brush her lips across Spike's, even though she was sure he was asleep.  They'd both been worked over by the Turok Han and were in bad shape, though at least Buffy's Slayer healing had kicked in.  Dawn couldn't quite wrap her mind around why Buffy would want to kiss him after everything he'd done – or maybe it was _because_ of it, she thought, remembering his soul.  She'd long ago stopped hoping that Spike could heal Buffy.  Now she wondered if Buffy wanted to heal Spike.

### Five

"Oh, God, not again!" she groaned, but she was grinning.  Spike had shown up a week ago, and that had almost been the last time she'd seen her sister since.  But now they'd come out of seclusion, and that meant that she should _not_ have to see Buffy's tongue halfway down Spike's throat.  She wasn't really complaining, though, because Spike showing up at the door had made Buffy happier than Dawn had seen since they left Sunnydale.

Buffy tore her mouth from Spike's, but she was smiling too, and for the first time in a long time, Dawn rejoiced.


End file.
